Daughter of Sif
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: 13 years ago, Lady Sif was forced to give up her and Thor's daughter because Thor was under the spell of Lorelei. 13 years later and the child's suppressed Asgardian nature is starting to show through. Knowing this would happen, Lady Sif is sent to find her child and goes to the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D for help tracking down her long lost daughter. Slight AU feat. Momma!Sif
1. Prologue

**I'm not a Thor/add-name-here shipper of any kind but I thought this was a good story. Frøya is pronounced FROY-uh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I do own Danielle Morrison/Frøya Sif'sdaughter.**

* * *

Daughter of Sif 

Prologue: 

Lady Sif lay in her bed, leaning over, as she admired the life she had just created. The baby Asgardian girl was wrapped in a red velvet blanket.

"Welcome to Asgard, Frøya Thor'sdaughter. Or, maybe your name should be Frøya Sif'sdaughter," wondered Lady Sif.

She leaned back on her knees and picked up her newborn. Lady Sif walked to the crib and lay Frøya down. Lady Sif was a great warrior but that didn't mean she didn't want to be a loving mother. And, if it wasn't for Lorelei, Thor would want to be a loving father! No matter, Lady Sif was willing to give up her warrior ways for her daughter.

"Lady Sif,"

The new mother turned around and looked to see Odin. She immediately fell into a bow at the arrival of the All-Father.

"Odin... come to see your granddaughter?" Lady Sif asked, raising her head.

"No... Lady Sif, you are one of my greatest warriors and I would be honoured to have you as my daughter-in-law and mother of my grandchild but..."

"But, what?" Lady Sif asked, standing up and standing in the way of Frøya "I know Thor has fallen under the spell of Lorelei but I'm sure-"

"He assures me that is not what it is," said Odin, walking closer "Though that is obviously not true, he is my son so I will fulfil his wish,"

"Which is?" Lady Sif asked, reaching for her sword that leaned against the crib.

"For your daughter to be killed," Lady Sif swallowed her breath and took the sword, pointing it at Odin.

"I am sorry, All-Father, but I will not let you kill my daughter," said Lady Sif, taking her sleeping child into her other arm.

"Lady Sif," said Odin "Don't do this,"

Lady Sif walked backwards out of the room, keeping her eye on the grandfather of her child. She turned and ran from her room.

* * *

Lady Sif ran along the Bifrost, panting. Heimdall stood at the entrance and was confused by the urgency his sister ran.

"Sif, what are you doing?" Heimdall asked as she reached him, then he realized his niece "Sif, you had your child? What are you doing here?"

"Heimdall! Lorelei is truly wicked!" Sif exclaimed "She had Thor ask Odin to kill my child!"

Heimdall led Lady Sif inside. There was a roar of warriors looking for her in Asgard.

"What could I possibly do for you, Sif?" Heimdall asked "Odin will soon find you unless..."

"I go to another world," Sif looked at her daughter and tears began to fall from the warrior's eyes "They would find my Asgardian sent quickly but, Frøya, if she's raised by mortals..." Sif held her daughter closer "They won't be able to find her,"

"Sister, you don't mean you'll-"

"It's the only way she will be safe," Lady Sif said, she looked at her brother "Please, Heimdall, help me protect Frøya,"

Heimdall agreed and set the Bifrost to drop the baby Frøya at the edge of a populated area so it would be certain she'd be found. Sif looked away so she didn't know where her daughter was being sent and Heimdall prepared to erase the memory of Frøya's location from his mind.

Lady Sif stepped up to the portal with her daughter in her arms. She looked at the baby Asgardian with tears in her eyes. She was a warrior but her heart wasn't made of stone.

"Goodbye, Frøya Sif'sdaughter," Sif whispered to her daughter "I'll always be there for you,"

Sif stepped up to the portal and gently placed her in the way of the portal's pull. Frøya disappeared in the light and Lady Sif collapsed to her knees with tears running down her face.

* * *

**I was inspired to write this by the episode Yes Men. I may not update this much after a while, I just wanted to write this.**


	2. Chapter 1

Daughter of Sif 

Chapter 1:

Daniel and Felicity Morrison were about to get into bed for the night when they saw a flash of rainbow light. The married couple got dressed and drove in their truck to where the light was. They got out of their truck and looked around for the source of the light. Felicity saw a bundle of red velvet and walked up to it but the wind picked up. Along with the lowered temperature came a baby crying. Felicity ran over when the bundle began moving along with the baby cries.

"Dan? Dan!" she cried "Daniel, there's a baby!"

* * *

-13 years later, Asgard-

Lady Sif sat in her room in misery. It was the birthday. 13 years ago, she became a mother and 13 years ago, she lost her daughter. Frøya's crib was still in her room except now it was covered to hide the memory. When Odin had told Thor he was unable to take and kill Frøya, it snapped Thor out of his trance and he sent Lorelei to prison. By the time they wanted to retrieve Frøya, Sif had a vision of their daughter already being raised by a loving couple. They couldn't even find Frøya and Lady Sif was unsure she would be able to take the baby from the family that had adopted her.

Sif let the tears fall at her daughter's memory.

"Oh, Frøya, where are you?!" Sif cried, hiding her head in her hands.

"Lady Sif?" came Thor's strong voice from the doorway.

Sif turned around to look at her former lover. She turned away and wiped her eyes, she wouldn't let him see her cry.

"What is it, Odin'sson?" Lady Sif asked, standing up but still looking out at the golden sunrise of Asgard.

"The All-Father wishes to see you," Thor stated before leading her to Odin.

* * *

Lady Sif knelt before Odin with all of Asgard watching as if she were on trial. She kept a stoic expression to hide the pain of the birthday.

"Lady Sif, the Dark-haired Daughter of Asgard, 13 years ago you bore my son's child," announced Odin, causing the entire hall to whisper at the revealed scandal "Do you deny this?"

Lady Sif gulped and faced the humiliation, keeping her face emotionless.

"No," she said, her voice just loud enough for it to echo around the hall "13 years ago, I gave birth to Frøya Sif'sdaughter, who was fathered by Thor Odin'sson,"

All the Asgardians began murmuring and began complaining this was not already known. Odin hit his staff against the ground for silence, which quickly fell.

"Lady Sif, what did you do when I told you Thor, who was under the spell of Lorelei, wanted me to have Frøya killed?" Odin asked.

Lady Sif closed her eyes and sucked her lips in.

"Answer the question, Lady Sif," Odin demanded.

"I drew my sword on you and sent my daughter through the Bifrost to an unknown location for her safety," said Sif "Had I thought I would be able to hide from Asgard, I would have hidden with her,"

Everyone began murmuring again until Odin banged his staff.

"Lady Sif, as we all know Asgardian nature is in all of us. Including my long-lost granddaughter," Odin announced "Frøya Sif'sdaughter is an Asgardian living amongst mortals, I have seen that her Asgardian nature is starting to come through. This puts all of Midgard in danger!" the All-Father shouted at her "As the one who unleashed this danger unto Midgard, you shall be the one to stop it,"

"All-Father, I don't understand," said Lady Sif, though her hands were beginning to sweat.

"Lady Sif, you are to go to Midgard and find your daughter. When you do either teach her the ideals of an Asgardian or bring her back for training," said Odin "If you do not, we will be forced into more _drastic _measures,"

Lady Sif nodded and gulped. She wasn't nervous due to the stakes but because her daughter would be 13 by now and, well, Frøya (or whatever her adoptive parents called her) may not even _want _to know her biological mother.


	3. Chapter 2

**An insight to how characters will act with Momma!Sif:**

**Sif will connect to May because they're both serious about fighting for their respective causes.**

**Skye will help Sif feel better about meeting her daughter for the first time in 13 years.**

* * *

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 2:

Danie Morrison woke-up to 7-year-old Tommy Morrison bouncing on her bed. She sat up and hit him with her pillow. They smiled at each other and Tommy took her hand. He pulled her out of bed and dragged her downstairs. They did this every year on Danie's birthday.

But, this birthday was different, mostly because, though everything was decorated for her birthday, Daniel and Felicity weren't excited for Danie. In fact, as Danie and Tommy neared the kitchen for the birthday breakfast, they heard some suspicious things.

Felicity: I don't want to tell her.

Daniel: We agreed we'd tell her on her 13th birthday.

Felicity: I know, but now that it's come-

Danie and Tommy entered the kitchen but their parents' mood didn't change.

"Morning, guys," Danie said, sounding happy enough.

"Morning, Danielle, we need to have a word with you," said Daniel (who she was named after).

"What? You gonna tell me where babies come from 'cause I already know... unfortunately," joked Danie, taking a seat.

Her parents weren't amused by her humour like usual. This was odd. Danie looked at them sideways.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she asked.

"Danie, what we're about to tell you doesn't mean we love you any less," said her mother "We love you just as much as Thomas,"

"O...kay? What are you trying to tell me?" Danie asked.

"Danielle..." Daniel sighed and told her the inevitable news "You're adopted,"

* * *

-The Bus-

Skye watched as Simmons and Fitz worked with the holographic computer no one else could get a hang off (not like she hadn't tried). She sighed and spun around in her chair, irritating both Simmons and Fitz in the process.

"Uh, Skye? Aren't you meant to be training with Agent Ward?" Fitz asked, putting down the pieces to a new night-night gun.

"He's late," stated Skye, tucking her legs in to continue spinning.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other in desperation before getting back to work, giving Skye an annoyed look once in a while. Skye seemed either oblivious to the situation or didn't care.

"Hey, ready for training?" Ward asked, having finally arrived.

Skye put her feet to the ground to stop her spinning and looked at him, holding onto the seat.

"'Bout time you showed," Skye said "I didn't think super top secret agent guys _ever _overslept, what did you do last night? Take a sleeping tablet?"

*Agent May walked out from behind him and headed to the cockpit. Ward clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"So, you ready for some combat training?" he asked.

"You got it, Agent S.O," Skye said, saluting before getting up and going to change into some work-out clothes.

There was a slight buzz as the Bus took off and they flew into the air. Agent Coulson came out of his office in a hurry and stopped in the middle of the lab just as Skye came walking down the stairs in her gym clothes, towel and water bottle.

"We've been called the the Helicarrier for important business," he said then twisted round to call up to Agent May "May! Set course to the Helicarrier!"

The Bus took a noticeably different direction than previous and Coulson turned to his team.

"Uh, new guy over here?" said Skye, bobbing her head in "What's a Helicarrier?"

"The Helicarrier is S.H.I.E.L.D's top HQ," said Fitz, making a hologram of it appear above the desk "It's basically the birthplace of the Avengers. Why're we heading there, Coulson?"

"We'll find out when we get there," Coulson stated.

* * *

***Agent Ward slept in because him and Agent May hooked up again.**


	4. Chapter 3

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 3:

Danie couldn't look her parents in the eye after breakfast. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate them but she was hurt they waited so long to tell her. To add to it, it had ruined her birthday spirit. Danie didn't touch a single present and she didn't pig-out on ice-cream for breakfast or anything. She was somewhat irritated they waited 'til her birthday to tell her, now the day was ruined!

Danie lay on the sofa in the living room and stared at the ceiling in despair. She was so angry and sad and hurt and confused. Whenever Danie was ever like this, she always felt something in her mind. Like, someone was right next to her and giving her a hug to cheer her up. She used to think it was a jeanie living in her head.

"C'mon," said Daniel, walking in with his keys in hand "We're all going for a drive,"

Danie wasn't in the mood but she didn't feel like she had a choice. Daniel drove his entire family a few miles out of town and into the desert. He came to a stop and they all got out.

"So, what's so special about this place?" Tommy asked, holding his mother's hand.

"This is where we found you, Danie," said Felicity as Danie walked forward "We saw a bright light and, when we came, we found you,"

"I was abandoned in the middle of the desert?" Danie said "By who?"

"We don't know, Danie," said Daniel "But, whoever it was, left this around your neck," and he pulled from his jacket pocket a gold pendent that hung from a red ribbon like a meddle "We did some research," he began to put the meddle around her neck "and the writing on the side of it reads-"

Before Daniel could tell her, he put the meddle around her neck. Danie took it in her hand and read the Norse inspiration around the sides of the meddle.

"To my loving child on the day of your birth, let your life be one of wonder and adventure, love your mother," she read "So?" Danie looked at her parents and they were staring at her "What?"

"Danie, that was written in Ancient Norse from the time people actually worshipped guys like Thor," said Felicity "Y-You remember your old baby blanket?" she pulled the red velvet cloth from her pocket "We found you wrapped up in this," and she passed it to Danie.

As soon as Danie took it, her vision was filled with sights from a baby's point of view.

_Above her, a dark-haired woman looked down at her with a smile and around her were the edges of a crib._

_Then the woman was holding her in her arms and ran to a man in armour. The man escorted both of them inside a gold room with strange patterned plating around the walls._

_Then the woman put her down and her vision was filled with multicolored light._

Danie was thrown back at the sights. She fell on her bottom and stared at both the meddle and her baby blanket. Who was that dark-haired woman?

* * *

-S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier-

The Bus landed on the runway and Coulson's team walked out and were met by Nick Fury.

"Director Fury, it's been a while," Agent Coulson said, shaking his hand.

"Who's that guy?" Skye whisper/asked Simmons.

"Director Nick Fury, he's in charge of all of S.H.I.E.L.D!" Simmons quietly exclaimed as they were led inside the Helicarrier.

The turbines rose from under the water and began spinning for lift-off. Skye looked around the Helicarrier as Fury led them all somewhere. Everyone there was wearing a navy jumpsuit, black gear and had the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on their shoulders. Skye picked up her pace when everyone was getting a bit too far ahead.

They all walked into the command center of the Helicarrier where there was a briefing table in the shape of the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. Director Fury left them for a moment and they all took a seat at the table.

"S.H.I.E.L.D really likes birds, huh?" remarked Skye, leaning against the table on her elbow.

Simmons was twitching like a chipmunk being in the Helicarrier. She fiddled with her fingers frequently as they waited.

"Simmons, calm down," said Fitz "It's okay,"

"But, what if it's not?" Simmons exclaimed "What if there's a-a-"

Before she could finish, Director Fury walked back in with Lady Sif.


	5. Chapter 4

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 4:

Danie was swinging on her tire swing in her back garden. She was trying to dig up some more suppressed memories just to explain the ones she already had. What was that multicolored light? Was that woman her mother? Why'd she abandon her?

Danie stood up on the tire and picked up some more momentum. She loved her parents dearly but that didn't stop her from wanting to know who her mother was. Tommy came running outside and looked at his sister swing.

"Danie, Mommy wants to know if you still want to go to the diner for dinner," said Tommy "I want to but Daddy said not if you don't want to,"

Danie shrugged and kept on swinging. She didn't want to waste her birthday but she wasn't it the mood to go anywhere.

* * *

-S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier-

"Lady Sif, what brings you back to Midgard?" Coulson asked as she sat down.

Sif seemed on edge and somewhat nervous, completely unlike an Asgardian warrior.

"I need your help finding someone," she said.

"Who?" Skye asked, leaning back in her chair.

"The name I know her as is Frøya... Frøya Sif'sdaughter," Lady Sif said.

"Sif'sdaughter? As in, _your _daughter?" Ward asked.

"Yes... 13 years ago, Thor and I were lovers. When I discovered I carried his child, I went to tell him only to discover Lorelei had enthralled his," explained Lady Sif "I knew his brutality was the work of Lorelei so I didn't blame him for not being there for me while I was pregnant," Sif continued "I gave birth to a girl I named Frøya, though I debated calling her Thor'sdaughter or Sif'sdaughter. Then, Odin came hours after her birth and said Thor had asked him to have Frøya killed,"

"That's awful," said Simmons.

"I agree, which is why I drew my sword and directed it at the All-Father. I escaped with Frøya and went to Heimdall, my brother, the keeper of the Bifrost. He sent Frøya to a random populated area in Midgard," said Sif, clasping her hands together.

"So, why have you come?" May asked.

"Frøya may not have been raised in Asgard but she's still Asgardian. Her Asgardian nature is beginning to show through now she is 13, this is a danger to all of Midgard. Odin has sent me to find her," said Lady Sif "Once I find her, I have to either teach her the ideals of an Asgardian or take her back to Asgard. I know Frøya is being raised by an adoptive Midgardian family so I don't wish to take her from them unless she wants to leave,"

"So, you sent your daughter away to protect her and now you want to find her but you have no idea where she is our even the name her adoptive family gave her?" Fitz asked.

"Correct," Lady Sif said.

"I don't want an Asgardian teenager who has no idea how to use her powers," said Director Fury, getting their attention "So, find her and contain the situation,"

* * *

-The Bus-

Fitz had the idea to look at satellite readings from 13 years ago. Which was what him and Simmons were currently checking. Skye was punching a punching bag while Ward steadied it. May, as was her job description, was flying the plane. Lady Sif was with Coulson and were attempting to use an aging software to figure out what Frøya would look like as a 13-year-old. It didn't help they only had Sif's memory to tell what Frøya looked like as a baby or that their best guesses were randomized pictures of a mixture of Lady Sif's and Thor's features.

Lady Sif sighed as she flicked through the pictures of what her daughter may look like. Her worries were still about if Frøya even knew she was adopted and if she even wanted to know her biological mother. Maybe Lady Sif would just come as an Asgardian representative instead of her birth mother...

"How 'bout this one?" Coulson asked, enlarging a new plausible daughter picture.

Lady Sif looked at the slightly animated picture of a girl with Sif's dark hair and Thor's blue eyes. She seemed like a child version of Sif except without Lady Sif's childhood golden blonde hair.

When she was younger, Sif had had beautiful golden hair but Loki cut it out of jealousy of her and Thor's relationship. Thor demanded Loki return Sif's hair so Loki got the dwarfs that later made Thor's hammer to make Sif new hair. Because Loki wouldn't pay them the gold to make golden hair, the dwarfs used the darkness of the night to give her black tresses. This actually strengthened Sif and Thor's relationship rather than weaken it.

"That's it," said Lady Sif, holding her arms "I can tell, that's my daughter,"


	6. Chapter 5

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 5:

Danie and her family sat in the local diner for dinner. Stacy, the waitress, was having trouble keeping track of everybody's orders. Despite her trouble, Stacy managed to give the Morrisons a plate of chocolate eclairs for Danie's birthday.

"Danie, we know you're confused about the whole adoption thing but you really are our daughter," said Daniel.

"How did you adopt me?" Danie asked "How'd that work?"

"After we found you, we took you to the hospital and called the police," said Felicity "After a few months, no one had claimed you so you were about to become a ward of the state and put in the system. That's when we decided to foster and later adopt you,"

"What 'bout me? Where'd you get me?" Tommy asked, taking a break from sucking the cream out of his eclair.

Daniel and Felicity looked at their only biological child.

"We didn't 'get' you, Tommy. We had you," said Felicity "When Danie was 5, we had enjoyed having her so much we wanted another so, when Danie was 6, we had you,"

Tommy bit into his eclair and chomped it down.

* * *

-Asgard-

Lorelei sat in her cell with the collar around her neck and the cage around the bottom half of her face.

"Hello, Lorelei," came a voice and Lorelei looked up.

Standing outside of her cell was Loki. She got up and took hold of the cell bars.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," said Loki, pacing outside her cell "Well, I'm not here. I'm merely using an astro-projection. I'm here to remind you of the prophecy you failed to prevent,"

_Prophecy:_

_The child of the Thunderer will be the Trickster's undoing. The child of Asgard's Daughter will be the undoing of the Temptress. The child of Lightning with a Warrior's spirit will undo the illusion of those against Asgard._

Loki reached his spear through the cell bars and tapped Lorelei's collar. The cage unfolded from around her face and the collar popped off.

"Frøya Sif'sdaughter, her father's Thor the Thunderer and her mother is Lady Sif the Dark-haired Daughter of Asgard. She will be our end, how did you fail to prevent her being conceived?" Loki asked.

"When we began our plan to prevent the prophecy from coming true, Lady Sif was already carrying a child," Lorelei defended herself "I tried to have her killed using my control over Thor but Sif-"

"I'm aware what Lady Sif did!" Loki shouted at her "I'm also aware Lady Sif is in Midgard and is trying to find her daughter with the help of the agency S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"What?" Lorelei gasped.

"We must make sure she never finds Frøya Sif'sdaughter..." said Loki, he smiled evilly "Not alive at least,"

"How do we even find Frøya? Not even the Keeper of the Bifrost knows," said Lorelei, crossing her arms.

"Ah, but I have means even outside of _Odin's _reach," said Loki, taking an emerald from behind him.

Lorelei looked into the emerald and saw a live image of Frøya Sif'sdaughter.

"What's her Midgardian name?" Lorelei asked.

"Danielle Morrison,"

* * *

-The Bus-

The day had gone on and there were no leads on Frøya's location. Fitz and Simmons were still looking over the radiation readings from 13 years ago and the radiation readings from when the Bifrost dropped Asgardians on Midgard. Lady Sif just stared at the computer screen as all the images from the internet flew by as the computer looked for a match to the picture of Frøya. Sif sighed and got up for the first time in hours.

May was sitting in the cockpit as she flew the plane. Sif walked in and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Can I help you?" Agent May asked.

"You and me... we are similar," said Lady Sif.

"I suppose so," said May "We're both pretty kick-butt,"

"We are both great warriors, so how would you react to finding you bore a child?" Lady Sif asked.

"I don't know," said May.

"Exactly. I didn't know what to do with my child once she was born but, when she was, I thought nothing was more amazing," said Sif, leaning back "Then, I lost her..."

"I'm not to good at the comforting if that's what you're looking for," said May.

"Not at all... I just needed to talk to someone who understood what it's like to be a person like us," said Sif.

They both became silent and just looked out the window.


	7. Chapter 6

**Danie Morrison/Frøya Sif'sdaughter is _not _an AU version of Torunn Thorsditter from Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. If anything, they're interdimensional sisters. Although, Torunn's introduction into other media would be awesome!**

* * *

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 6:

Danie closed her eyes and immersed herself in her memories. The more she focused on them, the clearer the image was. She wasn't gaining any new memories but she was gaining clarity on the ones she had.

_The dark-haired woman held a baby Danie as she ran along... from what Danie could see over the woman's shoulder was a path or road made of glass with rainbow coloured lights glowing within. Behind her was a glowing city that was glowing red as fires broke-out. There was roaring from the city. People shouting... "find her" and "kill her". The woman moved Baby Danie away from the sight._

"Who are you?" Danie said to herself as she continued through her memory.

_Danie heard herself cry. _

And she felt how distraught she felt then. Danie became terrified and she punched in the direction of the tree that supported her tire swing. Strangely enough, she felt the tree move away from her fist. Danie opened her eyes and saw the tree had broken in 2 and fallen.

"Danielle!" Felicity gasped.

Danie was panting with the shock of what she had just done. She turned to her mother who was just as shocked as she was.

"Mom? Mommy?" Danie croaked and Felicity reached her arms out.

Danie ran into her mother's arms for comfort, crying her blue eyes out.

"It's okay, Danie," Felicity said "It'll be okay,"

"What's wrong with me, Mom? What am I?" Danie cried and she hugged her mother harder.

Felicity gasped and pushed her daughter away.

"Danie, I think you might have super-powers," said her mother.

* * *

-Outside of Danie's Town-

Lorelei walked through the desert towards the nearing town. The Sun was beginning to set as she walked over where Danie was found. She smiled. Frøya Sif'sdaughter was definitely here.

* * *

Tommy handed Danie his skateboard and she easily snapped it in half. Her parents were trying to figure out how to go about having such a strong daughter. What should they do? All they could think of was to reinforce the doors and hinges.

"Break this!" Tommy said, handing her a plant of wood he got from the garage.

Danie took the woodboard and broke it in half. Tommy clapped his hands and started looking for more things for his sister to break. Danie got up and walked over to the door to the kitchen. As soon as she took the door handle, it broke off in her hand. When she raised her hand to knock on the door, she broke it down. Her parents were on the other side of the door, talking in the kitchen.

"Uh... sorry?" she said, awkwardly.

* * *

-The Bus-

Everyone was gathered in the Lab again to report. Fitz and Simmons were prepared to show their results. Lady Sif wasn't saying anything on the situation. She was trying to see it as a mission she was given by Odin but it wasn't working... Lady Sif was still a mother looking for her daughter.

"Using S.H.I.E.L.D satellites, we were able to get the energy readings from 13 years ago," said Fitz, showing a satellite image of a desert land "There was an energy surge matching that of the, uh-"

"-Bifrost," filled in Lady Sif.

"It was outside of a small town called Hampertown, U.S.A," said Simmons, she tapped her tablet to show a newspaper article "And, 13 years ago, a married couple found a baby girl abandoned in the desert. They later adopted the baby and named her Danielle Morrison,"

"We did a facial recognition scan of Danielle's latest school photo," said Fitz, tapping his tablet.

It showed Danielle's picture next to the picture Lady Sif and Coulson had made. The words '100% match' glowed underneath in green. Lady Sif's breath caught in her throat.

Danielle smiled at the camera with a nervous grin, her night-black tresses woven into 2 plaits and her blue eyes like the sky before a perfect storm. She was definitely the daughter of Lady Sif and Thor Odin'sson. Sif looked at the picture and became stoic, had she been alone she would have collapsed into tears.


	8. Chapter 7

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 7:

Daniel loaded the back of the Morrison family truck. Out of desperation, they were going on a road trip to hopefully find a way for Danie to control her new strength. Felicity had trouble lifting an old chest that was passed down her family. Danie picked it up and put it in the back of the truck with ease.

"Thanks, honey," said Felicity "Come on, it's time to go,"

The Morrison family got in the truck and Daniel adjusted the rearview mirror. They clicked their seatbelts.

"Ready? No one has to go to the bathroom?" Daniel asked his children.

"All good, Pops," they both said simultaneously.

Daniel moved the stick shift and pulling out of the driveway. They drove into the road and started heading out of town.

* * *

Lorelei walked towards Hampertown. The emerald Loki had given her glowed as it got closer to Frøya Sif'sdaughter. Lorelei saw a truck driving towards her and, in that instant, she saw a younger looking Lady Sif with Thor's eyes sitting in the back of the truck.

"Frøya Sif'sdaughter," Lorelei said and she jumped in the way of the truck.

* * *

Danie sat in the truck as they left town. As she looked out the window, she saw a beautiful woman with red hair. They made eye-contact for a second and she got a headache.

_*The dark-haired woman closed a cage door with... wait, was that Thoe, as in Avenger Thor? The red-haired woman had a collar around her neck with a cage around the lower half of her head._

_"You deserve this, Lorelei," the dark-haired woman said, locking the cell door._

_Thor put his hand on the dark-haired woman's shoulder and turned her to look at him. The dark-haired woman pushed him away._

_"Sif, I'm sorry," Thor said, reaching for her "Please, Lady Sif, I'm so sorry for what happened to Frøya-"_

_"Thor," the dark-haired woman, Lady Sif, said in despair "Don't... you remind me too much of her... I'm sorry, my love, but we can't be together anymore. Not after what's happened..."_

_Lady Sif turned away and ran out, leaving Thor in sadness._

"Lady Sif?" Danie said to herself.

"What did you say, Danie?" Felicity asked.

The car suddenly flipped into the air as if it had rammed something. The entire family screamed from the surprise and it landed upside down. They all panted and freaked out over what just happened.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Tommy repeatedly cried, the side of his head had a cut down it and he was bleeding.

"Dan?! Daniel?! Dan! Daniel?! Dan!" Felicity pleaded, trying to wake-up her husband.

Danie felt... completely fine. She unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted to be balancing on her toes. Danie reached over and freed Tommy from his seat.

"Mom, try to get Dad out!" Danie said, taking charge "What the heck did we hit?"

Tommy wrapped his spindly 7-year-old arms around Danie's neck. She turned with him clinging to her and she kicked out the cracked glass from the window. Tommy clung to her as she crawled out over the shattered glass. Danie stood up and put Tommy down. There was some thumping as Felicity struggled to break the glass. Danie ran over and pulled the entire window system from the car side. She pulled her mother out and then pulled her father out.

"Dan? Wake-up, Dan, wake-up," said Felicity, shaking Daniel and taking him from Danie.

"What we hit?" Danie asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking towards Hampertown.

"Danie, who's that?" Tommy asked, pointing at the redhead as she strode towards them.

"Tommy, go to Mom and Dad," Danie said, feeling afraid "Tommy, go!"

Tommy ran over to her mother, who hugged him with one arm and kissed the top of his head. Danie, her fists clenched at her sides, walked towards Lorelei.

"Who are you?!" Danie shouted at her.

* * *

***This is not a suppressed memory, since Danie was in Midgard by that point, it is a telepathic vision caused by her connection to her biological mother.**


	9. Chapter 8

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 8:

The Bus landed on the outskirts of Hampertown and they prepared to leave in search of Frøya/Danielle. Lady Sif sat on her guest bed, sharpening her sword. Skye knocked and opened the door.

"Hey, we've arrived," she said "What's up with the sword? We're going to see your daughter, not your worst enemy,"

"It's nothing," said Sif, putting her sword in her scabbard.

Skye stood in the doorway and took a breath. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"You're worried about seeing your daughter, aren't you?" Skye asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes," said Lady Sif, squeezing the side of her bed "What if she doesn't want to know me let alone take advice about her Asgardian nature from me?"

"Sif, as a foster kid myself, I can guarantee some part of her wants to know you," said Skye "No matter what, there is a part of her who wants to know you,"

Sif looked away with a sigh.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you know that exact randomized picture of Frøya was what she looked like?" Skye asked.

Lady Sif looked at her with a sad smile.

"Sometimes... I feel Frøya's presence when she's extremely happy or sad or angry or confused," said Lady Sif "It's not like I can track her or see her but it's like I'm with her. When she's upset, I comfort her and when she's happy, I'm happy with her..."

"Is there a chance she'll recognize you when she sees you?" Skye asked.

"I don't know... I don't know," said Lady Sif, then she got up with her sword "We should leave, I can tell, Frøya's in trouble,"

* * *

Lorelei held Danie by her throat and threw her into her family's crashed car. Danie dented the metal and pushed the wreck backwards. She sat up in the car and jumped out, somewhat flying forward. Danie aimed a bunch at Lorelei but Lorelei raised her arm to block it. Danie continued to try and punch her but Lorelei was easily blocking her attacks.

"You're a pathetic excuse for an Asgardian," Lorelei taunted with a smirk.

"Wait. Asgard-what?" Danie asked, this being new news to her.

Lorelei grabbed the front of Danie's t-shirt and began slamming her into the ground. Danie took the beating with gritted teeth as blood began to leak from the side of her mouth and out of her nose. Lorelei let her go and stood looking down at her with an evil smile.

"Goodbye, Sif'sdaughter, you don't even know who you are," she said "Just to let you know, if it weren't for me... you would have been raised by your birth parents but I enthralled your father and turned him from your mother. I was the one who had your father tell your grandfather to have you killed and, if it weren't for your mother, you would have been,"

"Wh-Who w-were they?" Danie groaned, shifting ever so slightly.

"_Are _is the correct term, they are both still alive," said Lorelei.

She raised her arms and an axe appeared in her hands. Danie crossed her arms in front of her as Lorelei lowered it.

* * *

**I purposely cut this chapter short just for the cliffhanger! Muhahaha =]**


	10. Chapter 9

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 9:

Lady Sif rode it the S.H.I.E.L.D jeep by standing in the front seat. They had caught sight of Lorelei battling what looked like a child but was hard to distinguish due to the Sun setting behind Lorelei and her component. Lady Sif could tell... the person about to die was Frøya Sif'sdaughter or Frøya Thor'sdaughter or Danielle Morrison or whatever you called her! But, that 13-year-old was her long lost child!

Lady Sif jumped from the jeep and ran at Lorelei with her double-edged sword. She intercepted the falling axe and flicked it away. Danie looked up and saw the Dark-haired Daughter of Asgard.

"L-Lady Sif?" Danie asked, sitting up shakily "W-What are y-you doing here?"

"Sif!" Lorelei shouted "You both will die!"

"Not in _900 _years!" Sif exclaimed, elbowing Lorelei away from Danie and beginning to attack.

Danie managed to completely sit up. She was in more pain than she had ever been in. Danie looked at Lady Sif and saw something... familiar... in her. Lorelei had summoned a sword of her own and was meeting Lady Sif's in the middle. Danie got to her feet, slightly leaning over and holding her injured left arm; nothing was broken. She looked at Lady Sif as the Asgardian warrior was forced downwards before pushing back. As Lady Sif turned around momentarily, Danie saw her face which was covered in sweat from the continuing battle. That's when Danie saw who Lady Sif was... not just the woman who took her... Lady Sif was her...

"Mother?" Danie gasped.

At this realization, Danie's suppressed memories were let lose in her mind. Showing her _exactly_ what happened in those hours after her birth.

* * *

The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D kept Tommy and Felicity back. Fitz and Simmons were using their tablets to document the epic battle. May was trying to keep Daniel breathing. Agent Ward was the one holding Felicity and Tommy back.

"Please, she's my daughter!" Felicity begged.

Ward got Mrs. Morrison by her shoulders and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"Then let her birth mother save her," Ward stated.

"Her birth... what?" Felicity asked "Lady Sif's Asgardian... Is Danie... what?"

* * *

Danie felt her rage burn within her. Lorelei had somewhat _ruined _her life! Lorelei was the one who wanted her dead... Lorelei!

Lorelei pushed Lady Sif to the ground and was about to bring her sword down. But, before Lorelei could deliver the fatal blow, lightning shot at her hand and sent the sword flying.

"Thor?" Lorelei asked, looking upwards.

"No," said Lady Sif "His daughter!"

Danie had one hand reaching to the sky and her other hand directed at Lorelei. She turned her head upwards and the clouds darkened, lightning thundering within them. Lorelei went charging towards Danie with a dagger in hand. When Danie turned to look at her; lightning shot from the sky, directed through Danie and, as Lorelei reached her, Danie directed the lightning back at her. Lorelei was thrown backwards, skidding across the desert ground. Lightning shot around Danie like a cage of white hot energy. Her night-black tresses were flying around her and her pre-storm blue eyes were glowing white as lightning shot around her.

_The child of the Thunderer will be the Trickster's undoing. The child of Asgard's Daughter will be the undoing of the Temptress. The child of Lightning with a Warrior's spirit will undo the illusion of those against Asgard._

Everyone stared at the teenaged Thunderer. Lady Sif started to walk over but the lightning was beginning to get out of control. Danie fell on her butt and, whenever she raised her hands, lightning shot out.

"Danielle!" Lady Sif called to her above the sound of her cracking lightning.

"Lady Sif!" Danie shouted for help "Help me!"

"I will, Danielle!" Lady Sif called, raising her arms for protection "I always have, Thøya! You may not have seen me but I've always been there for you!"

"Thøya?! That's my name, isn't it?!" Danie shouted as Lady Sif neared.

"Your birth name is Frøya, though I never fully decided on either Sif'sdaughter or Thor'sdaughter! But, you've always been Frøya Sif'sdaughter to me!" Lady Sif called, becoming within armsreach of her daughter.

Danie stood still with tears running down her cheeks, her entire being lit up from the lightning and her hair flying around her head like crazy. Lady Sif put her hands on Danie's shoulders and Danie looked up at her biological mother.

"I never wanted to abandon you," Lady Sif said quietly to her.

"What am I? A demigoddess?" Danie/Frøya asked.

"No, my daughter, I am your mother and your father is Thor," said Lady Sif, kneeling down in front of her "Frøya... you are, in every sense of the word, a goddess,"

The erratic lightning suddenly paused and was re-absorbed into Danie before it was all released in a blinding explosion. When the smoke cleared, Danie was unconscious in her birth mother's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

Daughter of Sif

Chapter 10:

Danie opened her eyes and heard beeping. She looked around her without moving before she sat up. She was in a hospital room with the bonus of the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the glass door. Danie's room was light blue and seemed to glow by reflecting light. There was white cabinets on one side and on the other were chairs. On the wall with the door was a window that spanned across the full wall. Next to her bed was a bedside table and medical machines, including one beeping to the tune of her heartbeat and another sending fluids into her veins.

"What happened?" Danie groaned, then it struck her "Where am I? Uh, who am I?"

The amnesiac girl put her hand to her head and lay back, supporting herself on one arm. Danie felt a bandage around her head and curled her fingers around it, slightly digging her nails into her temple. A spark flew from her fingers, to her head, and jolked her brain's electrical pathways back into place, resurrecting her memories from her subconscious.

Danie held the sides of her head in her hands as she groaned from her unintentional brain fix.

"My name is Danielle Felicity Morrison, I'm the adopted daughter of Daniel Edwin Octavious Morrison and Felicity Maria Morrison and the adopted sister of Thomas Gilbert Morrison..." she assured herself, then she remembered what had happened "My given name is Frøya Sif'sdaughter, I'm the biological daughter of Lady Sif the Dark-haired Daughter of Asgard and Thor the Thunderer... I'm Asgardian,"

Danie leaned back on both hands and panted from the intense memories. She curled up in a ball and could only be thankful that her hospital gown was the long-term kind that covered her completely. Danie was raised human so her human-thinking brain was having trouble processing what had transpired, reaching the brink of human sanity. She let her tears fall...

* * *

"Danielle!" someone exclaimed in happiness.

Danie looked up and saw Tommy, who had the scars of past stitches down the side of his face, was standing by the door. Felicity _and_ Lady Sif, who was wearing Midgardian clothes, were standing behind him.

"H-Hi, T-Tommy," Danie stuttered, leaving her arms hugging her legs.

Tommy ran over and climbed onto the hospital bed, standing on his knees, and he hugged her. Danie hugged him back but felt a sting of pain in her joints.

"You've been asleep for a long, long, long, long, long, long time!" Tommy said.

"How long was I out?" Danie asked both her biological and adoptive mothers.

They both looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Danie.

"3 months," said Lady Sif "You were in a coma for 3 months,"

"It felt like 3-_hundred!" _Tommy exaggerated.

Danie laughed at her little brother's antics. Then, she realized someone was missing.

"Mom? Where's Dad?" Danie asked.

Felicity looked down in pain and a tear fell down her cheek. She walked over and sat beside Danie. Tommy was quiet, he sat down, cross-legged, and his bottom lip trembled.

"Danie, your father- he-" Felicity was finding it hard to tell her daughter such a thing "Danielle, your father is dead. He didn't survive the car crash Lorelei caused,"

Danie stared at her mother in shock.

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D hospital turned out to be for _any _super-powered person who gets injured. There were a surprisingly lot of them, even a kid who could jump into your subconscious while you're dreaming. Danie wasn't exactly cleared to leave so she made a point to explore. Readings of her said there was an insane amount of lightning still in her system, Lady Sif said this was normal because she was technically a goddess of thunder. But, S.H.I.E.L.D was all about science so no one believed the Asgardian warrior.

Danie walked outside to the garden area and sat beside her biological mother. It was going to be the first time they truly talked about where she came from.

"Lady Sif... What happened the day I was born? Why am I on Earth?" Danie asked.

Lady Sif smiled at her sadly.

"It began centuries before that," Sif said "It was prophesied that the child of the Thunderer and Daughter of Asgard would undo the Trickster and the Temptress. Loki was the Trickster and Lorelei was the Temptress. Your father is Thor the _Thunderer _and I'm known as the Dark-haired _Daughter of Asgard_ so, it stands to reason, if Thor and I were to have a child it would be the child of the prophecy," Lady Sif picked a flower that grew up the bench leg and gave it a sniff before continuing "Loki and Lorelei tried to prevent you from being conceived by having Thor fall under the spell of Lorelei's touch. When I discovered I carried a child, I found them together but I knew of Lorelei's ways so I didn't blame Thor,"

"It's all Lorelei's fault," said Danie and Sif nodded "But, what happened the day I was born?"

"Throughout my pregnancy, Lorelei put both our lives in danger constantly in hope of both of us dying or causing me to have a miscarriage," explained Lady Sif "When you were born, I was so happy! You were such a beautiful baby girl, I knew you'd grow-up to be a great warrior, though I wouldn't have forced you too. Then, Thor and Lorelei got word from Odin, you're grandfather, that you were born. Lorelei felt threatened by your successful birth and told Thor to ask Odin to have you killed,"

"Killed?!" Danie exclaimed, to which Lady Sif nodded again "What happened?"

"Hours after your birth, Odin came to our room and told me what Thor asked for," said Lady Sif "I drew my sword at him and I escaped with you. The glow of Asgard turned red that night from Odin's warriors looking for you... I took you to the Bifrost, my brother, Heimdall, is the Keeper there. He selected a random and small populated area and we sent you through,"

"Alone," said Danie "I was a baby and you sent me alone?"

"Not willingly. I wanted to hide on Midgard with you, I really did, but I've spent so long on Asgard they would have found me within a day. You, on the other hand, had only just been born," said Lady Sif, tucking some of Danie's night-black hair behind her ear "You would be safe from Asgard if you never came into contact with another Asgardian,"

"Then, how come you came now?" Danie had been meaning to ask that.

"Despite being raised human, you're still Asgardian so your Asgardian nature was bound to appear. Odin ordered me to find you and teach you the ideals of an Asgardian warrior or take you back to Asgard to teach you," said Sif "If he hadn't, I would have stayed in my room and cried over your memory,"

"How did Thor snap out of Lorelei's control?" Danie asked.

"When Odin told him he was unable to kill you and you were lost on Midgard, Thor realized what had happened and Lorelei was sent to prison," said Sif "That was the last time your father and I were ever together,"

They both fell silent and quietly sat in the garden.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet!**


	12. Epilogue

Daughter of Sif

Epilogue:

Danie packed her duffle bag with some things she wanted to keep: family album, some Midgardian clothes, items of sentimental value and a few more. She zipped it and threw it over her shoulder. Danie walked over to her bedroom door and looked at her room, thinking of all the games she played, the times it was painted from green to pink to blue and its current purple, all the Christmases she'd found a stocking hanging on her bed. Danie walked out and closed her door behind her.

Danie walked down the stairs, through the hall and out the kitchen door. Felicity hugged Danie tightly.

"You're my only daughter and first child," she said, looking at her daughter "I know this is for the best but I'll still miss you,"

"I'll come back for holidays and stuff, Mom," said Danie "I love you,"

"I love you, too," said Felicity.

Danie got on her knees and hugged Tommy. Tommy was pretty upset about her leaving, Felicity told him it was like Danie was going to a boarding school... for Asgardian warriors. After she was classed a warrior by Asgardian standards, S.H.I.E.L.D wanted her working for them as a new Asgardian superhero. For entertainment, Danie and Tommy had a notepad of possible superhero names.

"See you later, little brother," said Danie, patting Tommy's back "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you, too," said Tommy, hopping back.

"Danie! It's time to leave!" Lady Sif called.

Danie walked over to her biological mother with her duffle bag. Lady Sif squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm ready," said Danie "Let's go to Asgard,"

Lady Sif looked to the sky, both of them standing where Danie had been sent as a baby.

"Heimdall," she called to her brother.

* * *

-Asgard-

The Bifrost's glow died and Lady Sif with Frøya Sif'sdaughter next to her.

"Sister, you've found your daughter," Heimdall said, walking to them "Welcome back to Asgard, Frøya,"

"Thanks... uh... call me Danie, short for Danielle," said Danie "It's, uh, what my adoptive family called me,"

"Welcome home, Danie," welcomed Heimdall "They wait for you in the throne room,"

Lady Sif and Danie looked at each other before heading along the Bifrost and to Asgard. As they neared the throne room, Danie marvelled at the beautiful city.

* * *

Odin sat on his throne while he and the rest of the Asgardians waited for Sif's return with Frøya. Thor had requested not to be there for reasons he wouldn't reveal. The doors opened and Lady Sif, followed by a girl who resembled her, walked in. People whispered and murmured about the new Asgardian teenager.

"Lady Sif," Odin called across the hall.

Everyone dropped to a bow except Frøya, who didn't know the custom. When they all rose, Lady Sif looked stoic.

"All-Father," Lady Sif said.

"You have returned with the missing Frøya Sif'sdaughter, I see?" Odin said.

"Yes," Sif said, looking at her daughter "With the help of S.H.I.E.L.D, I found her. Unfortunately, so did Lorelei and Frøya's adoptive father was killed. Her adoptive family named her Danielle Morrison, though she prefers Danie,"

Odin made a gesture and Lady Sif stepped aside.

"Frøya Sif'sdaughter," Odin said "Danielle Morrison... _Danie, _you are here because your Asgardian nature makes you want to be a warrior for your people?"

"Depends what'cha mean," said Danie "By 'people' do you mean Midgardians or Asgardians 'cause I'm here to learn to control my Asgardian abilities, then I'm off and working for S.H.I.E.L.D,"

The Asgardians whispered over how she spoke. Odin banged his staff for silence, causing Danie to cover her ears.

"Dude, no wonder your son's called the Thunderer!" Danie complained.

"Because you're my granddaughter, I'm going to ignore that," said Odin, sitting back in his throne "Welcome to Asgard, Danielle,"

* * *

Danie looked out the window having changed from her Midgardian clothes to Asgardian clothes. She wore a light brown dress with sleeves down to her elbows and a leather belt around her waist and waistcoat that went down to the bottom of her skirt. She leaned on the windowsill and was already missing Midgard.

"Hello, Danie, how are you fitting in?" Lady Sif asked, walking in.

Danie looked behind her at her biological mother. Lady Sif sat next to Danie by the window.

"It's going okay, Sif," said Danie "I just miss home... I'll be able to go home during Midgardian holidays, right?"

"Of course," said Sif "You may be my biological daughter but Felicity is the one who raised you. I hope you see Asgard as _a _home but I don't want it to replace your home in Midgard,"

"Thanks, Sif," said Danie, fiddling with her fingers "You know, people keep calling me Frøya Sif'sdaughter. Maybe I'll go by that while I'm here, but I'll always be Danielle Morrison back home,"

Lady Sif smiled at her and sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Danie asked.

"Nothing... it's just that I- I always dreamt of having you back in Asgard," said Lady Sif "I may be a warrior but my heart's not made of stone,"

"Thanks, Sif," said Danie, still fiddling with her fingers "Uh, Sif, there's something I've been meaning to ask..."

"Anything,"

"What's up..." Danie gulped "with my father?"


End file.
